Home
by Citorex
Summary: Ein Zwischenstopp führt Joel und Ellie zu einer Erkenntnis,die ungeahnte Folgen mit sich bringt. JoelxEllie Pairing


„Sind wir bald da?" Ellie warf genervt den Kopf in den Nacken und zog die Träger ihres Rucksacks fester.  
„Es ist nicht mehr weit"  
„Das hast du schon vor Stunden gesagt!Ich kann wirklich nicht mehr laufen."  
Joel ging ohne sich umzudrehen weiter.  
„Ich bin sicher,dass es nicht mehr allzu weit ist,also stell dich nicht an und geh einen Schritt schneller."  
Ellie sah ihn missmutig an.  
Joel berücksichtigte leider nicht,dass sie zwei Schritte für einen seiner Schritt machen musste.  
Es war bereits Abend und die Sonne brannte immer noch erbarmungslos auf ihr Gesicht.  
Immer wieder musste sie sich mit dem Handrücken Schweißperlen von der Stirn wischen.  
Mit zugekniffenen Augen lief sie einige Meter hinter Joel,dessen Umrisse sie wegen der Sonne nur schwer erkennen konnte.  
Gott,was würde sie für ein wenig Regen tun.  
„wie lange denn noch?"  
Ihre Frage ertönte wehleidig.  
Vielleicht war dies auch der Grund,weshalb Hoel innehielt und sich zu ihr umdrehte.  
Auch Ellie blieb stehen.  
Stillschweigend stand er vor ihr und musterte sie.  
Ihr wurde mulmig zumute unter seinem eindringlichen Blick.  
Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich zu erklären:  
„Hör mal Joel,ich weiß wir müssen den Zeitplan einhalten und so"  
Joel sah sie immer noch an,also fuhr sie fort  
„aber mir tun verdammt nochmal die scheiß Füße weh."  
Um ihre Aussage noch zu verstärken  
sprach sie in einem unterrichtenden Tonfall weiter:  
„Sieh mal,meine Beine sind viel kürzer als deine und so ist dieses ständige Laufen viel anstrengender für mich.Können wir nicht wenigstens ein Stündchen rasten und dann weiter gehen?Denn außerdem musst du noch berücksichtigen,dass.."  
"Ich trage dich."  
"Was?Nein...also..ich meine..."  
stammelte sie,während sie in sein ernstes Gesicht sah.  
Sie wollte nicht,dass er sie trug,  
schließlich war sie kein Baby mehr!  
„Ich denke,dir tun die Füße weh?"  
„Schon,aber ich... "  
„Dann komm."

„Und der Rucksack?"

„Den häng' ich mir auf die Brust."  
„Ich bin bestimmt viel zu schwer!  
Ich meine,sieh mich doch an"  
Ellie bließ zum Spaß die Backen auf  
„Red keinen Stuss und steig endlich auf." entgegnete er,ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen.  
Joel scherzte nie.  
Ohne jeglichen Widerspruch gelten zu lassen,drehte er sich wieder um und ließ sich auf seinen Knien stand noch immer mit offenem Mund ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt.  
Nichts zu machen,dachte sie und atmete trat vor und schlang beide Arme über seine Schultern,um sie vor seiner Brust wieder zu verschränken.  
Mit einem Ruck stand er auf und griff nach Ihren Beinen,damit sie nicht nach unten rutschte.  
Fast so als wöge sie nur wenige Gramm,hielt er sie fest und fuhr eiligen Schritts seinen Weg fort.  
Durch das feuchte Shirt konnte Ellie deutlich seine Muskeln spüren und wurde unweigerlich rot.  
Sie war ihm noch nie so nah gewesen.  
Glücklicherweise konnte er ihr Gesicht in diesem Moment nicht sehen.

Sie wateten durch hüfthohes Grass,über gerissenen Asphalt und verdorrte Felder,sahen Ruinen,die einst prachtvolle Häuser gewesen sein mussten und schritten an durchwühlten und zerstörten Geschäften vorbei.  
Niemand von beiden sprach auch nur ein hörte einzig und allein Joels Schritte,welche stetig fortschritten.  
Sie hatte den Kopf gegen seinen Nacken gelehnt und horchte seinem Atem. In diesem Moment fühlte sie nichts als vollkommene Sicherheit.  
Was auch passieren würde,solange sie seinem ruhigem Atem lauschen konnte,würde alles gut.  
Sachte drehte sie ihren Kopf ein Stück,um den Geruch seiner Haare einzuatmen.  
Sie rochen nach Staub und Schmutz.  
Ob Joel sich wohl jeden morgen die Haare machen und sich rasieren würde,wären die Dinge anders gelaufen?  
Unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen.  
Nein,sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen,dass er sich Pomade ins Haar schmieren würde.  
In der Quarantänezone hatte sie einige gekannt,die trotz Mutanten,Mördern,Hunger und Krieg noch so eitel waren und sich Gedanken über Ansehen und Aussehen machen konnten.  
Joel glich keinem dieser Menschen.  
In keinster Weise.  
Ihm war es egal,was andere von ihm hatte ein Ziel und tat so ziemlich alles um es zu erreichen.  
In ihr machte sich ein Gefühl von Bedrücktheit breit.  
Ob er sie als Bürde sah?

Es war dunkel,als sie die Farm erreichten. Grillen und Zikaden spielten auf ihren Beinen ein eindrucksvolles Lied,welches hin und wieder von dem Flügelschlag eines Vogels unterbrochen wurde.  
Die Sterne leuchteten hell und der Mond warf ein kühles Licht auf den See,welcher sich neben einer alten Mühle befand.  
Das Haupthaus war klein.  
Möglicherweise hätte es damals als zu klein gegolten,um wirklich als Mitbewerber zu gelten.  
Es sah vielmehr nach einer Farm aus,welche einzig und allein aus Freude an der Sache betrieben wurde und nicht,um wirklich Umsatz damit zu machen.  
Möglicherweise war es für private Zwecke gedacht?  
Sie war sich da allerdings wenig sicher,da sie im Grunde keine Ahnung von Dingen hatte,die sich in der 'normalen Welt' abgespielt hatten.  
„Wir sind da."  
Joel setze sie vorsichtig ab.  
„Wir werden erstmal hier bleiben."  
Er ging voran und öffnete die Tür.  
Vorsichtig traten sie ein und sie ließ den Blick schweifen.  
Der Raum war klein und quadratisch.  
In einer Ecke befand sich eine winzige Küchenzeile und ein Tisch,um den zwei Stühle gestellt waren.  
In der anderen Ecke stand ein Porzellanregal und ein Kühlschrank.  
Als sie durch die Tür schritt,stieß sie mit der Schulter gegen zwei Schafsfelljacken,die an einem Haken neben der Tür standen zwei paar schmutzige Gummistiefel.  
Zu ihrer Rechten befand sich ein kleines Sofa und ein niedriger Tisch,auf dem ein Vorleger lag.  
Er war ausgeblichen und hatte einige Löcher in seinem Stoff.  
Daneben war ein altmodischer Fernseher aufgestellt,der vermutlich schon sehr lange nicht mehr funktionierte.  
Außerdem nahm sie eine massive Anrichte wahr.

Joel hatte das Zimmer bereits durchquert und untersuchte nun das angrenzende Badezimmer.  
Mit gezückter Waffe und eingeschalteter Taschenlampe machte er langsam einen Schritt nach dem anderen,um auf alles vorbereitet zu er sich vergewissert hatte,dass keine Gefahr drohte,entspannte er sich und ließ auch sie das Zimmer betreten.  
Zwei Handtücher hingen über dem Badewannenrand.  
Zwei Zahnbürsten steckten in einem Becher.  
waren zwei Menschen,die hier zusammen lebten.  
Wie sie und Joel.  
„Sicher." Joels Stimme unterbrach ihren Gedankengang.

Es war kaum zu glauben,aber die Farm sah beinahe so aus,als stände sie erst seit einigen Tagen leer.  
Sicher,das Meiste war mit einer Zentimeter dicken Staubschicht bedeckt und Spinnenweben hingen in jeder Ecke und an jedem Regal,aber im Großen und Ganzen schien es recht ordentlich zu sein.  
Die Decke sowie der Fußboden und die Wände waren intakt.  
Einige Dinge lagen herum,außerdem standen die Schubladen zum Teil offen,aber ansonsten...  
Keine Pflanzen,die sich durch die Wände wanden,keine Blutspritzer oder verrotteten Leichen,keine Clicker oder Bloater.  
Sie hätte es sogar ein Heim nennen können.  
„Wieso.."setze sie vorsichtig an  
„Wieso sieht es hier nicht so aus,wie in jedem anderen Haus?"  
Sie nickte.  
„Ich nehme an,es ist gut versteckt.  
Ich war schonmal hier.  
Hätte allerdings auch nicht gedacht,dass es noch SO gut aussieht."  
Er schien erleichtert zu sein,als er seine Sachen auf den Boden warf und sich auf das kleine,durchgelegene Sofa fallen ließ.  
Es quietschte unter seinem Gewicht.  
„Ich kannte die Menschen,die hier vorher gewohnt nehm an,sie haben ihre Sachen gepackt und sind sofort weg,als es anfing."  
Ellie sah sich ein weiteres Mal um.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die Anrichte,auf der einige Bilder standen.  
Sie trat näher.  
Es lächelten ihr zwei Menschen mittleren Alters entgegen.  
Vermutlich waren sie ziemlich glücklich gewesen,denn beide hielten einander fest umarmt und schenkten der Kamera ein herzhaftes Lachen.  
Was wohl aus ihnen geworden war?  
Ob sie es geschafft hatten,sich irgendwo ein neues Heim zu schaffen und lebten nun glücklich mit ihren Kindern,Enkeln und Urenkeln zusammen in einem großen Haus?  
Vermutlich nicht.  
Vermutlich waren sie schon lange tot und moderten irgendwo vor sich hin.  
Oder vielleicht waren sie auch schon von Mutanten,Tieren oder anderen Menschen sei dahin gestellt.  
Im Grunde war der Unterschied eh nicht allzu groß.  
Sie drehte sich wieder um.

Er lag mit ausgestreckten Beinen noch genauso,wie er sich vor einigen Minuten hingesetzt hatte und sah sie an.  
„Was?" fragte sie abrupt  
„Ich hab nichts angefasst!" sie hob die Hände über den Kopf und setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf.  
Noch immer richtete er seinen Blick auf sie,ohne auch nur die geringsten Anstalten zu machen, sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen.  
Sein Blick war direkt und unausweichlich.  
Ellie starrte zurück.  
Sie waren einige Meter von einander entfernt und trotzdem hatte Sie das Gefühl,seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht zu spüren.  
Für einen Moment schien die Welt stillzustehen.

Warme Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das schmutzige Fenster auf ihr Gesicht und zwangen sie wach zu ütig drehte sie sich um und versuchte weiter zu schlafen,doch es half nicht.  
Joel hatte sie auf dem Sofa schlafen selbst hatte auf dem Boden genä konnte sich nicht erinnern,wann sie das letzte mal so gut geschlafen hatte.  
Sicherheit und Geborgenheit waren beinahe ein Fremdwort für sie geworden und sie war dankbar,für jedes bisschen davon.  
Sie erhob ich und setzte sich aufrecht.  
Wie spät war es wohl?  
Ellie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und entschloss sich aufzustehen und nachzusehen,wo Joel sich herumtrieb.

Sie fand ihn hinter dem Haus,wo er seine Waffen säuberte und sein Messer Sachen hatte er bereits gewaschen und über eine alte Wäscheleine gehängt.  
Als er sie kommen hörte,hob er den Kopf  
„Ich dachte schon,du würdest gar nicht mehr aufstehen."  
Statt darauf einzugehen,fragte sie ihn etwas anderes.  
Etwas,das ihr im Moment wichtiger erschien.  
„Wieso hast du nichts an?"  
Stille.  
Schließlich zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Wie soll ich sonst meine Sachen waschen?Außerdem hab ich mir doch nur mein T-shirt ausgezogen."  
Den letzten Teil hatte er hinzugefügt,nachdem Ellie ihn immer noch verwirrt ansah.  
Es war ihr schier unbegreiflich,warum sie es die letzten Tage so merkwürdig fand,in seiner Gegenwart zu sein.  
„Im übrigen"  
Unterbrach er ihre Gedanken „Solltest du deine vielleicht auch weiß nicht,wann du das nächste mal die Gelegenheit dazu hast."  
Ja,wahrscheinlich hatte er recht.  
„Ist gebongt." sagte sie also und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt,um ihre Sachen zu holen.  
Joel sah ihr nach,eh sie um die Ecke bog und verschwand.

Sie hatte nicht viel.  
Und es war ihr auch egal.  
Sobald sie den Stoff in das kühle Wasser gehalten hatte,zog sich eine deutliche Spur hindurch.  
Das so klare Wasser färbte sich schnell dunkel und wurde trüb.  
Mit hastigen Bewegungen rieb sie den rauen Stoff aneinander,um Dreck und Blut herauszubekommen.

Die Sonne brannte und trocknete den eh schon verdorrten Boden aus.  
Ihr war so unsagbar heiß.  
Sich den Schuhen bereits entledigt,ließ sie die Beine im Wasser baumeln.  
Es umspielte ihre Waden und kühlte die Blasen an ihren Füßen.  
Wenn sie doch nur wüsste,wie tief das Wasser war,damit sie auch den Rest ihres Körpers abkühlen konnte.  
„Du kannst dort noch stehen." ertönte Joels Stimme hinter ihr und beantwortete so ihre Frage.  
„Bist du sicher  
Du weißt,ich kann nicht schwimmen."  
Er stand nun neben ihr.  
„Weiß ich."  
Sie sah zu ihm hoch,doch die Sonne blendete sie zu stark,um etwas außer Umrisse erkennen zu können.  
„Ich hab keine Lust draufzugehen."  
„Wirst du nicht."  
„So zu sterben wäre blamabel." sagte sie theatralisch  
„Vertrau mir einfach und zieh dich aus."  
„Was hast du heute nur immer mit ausziehen?"  
„Willst du in Klamotten baden?"  
Guter Einwand,dachte Ellie und kam sich albern hätte sie auch selbst drauf kommen können.  
Natürlich wollte er nicht,dass sie sich auszog,nur damit er sie nackt sah.  
Joel sah zu ihr herab und nahm wohl an,sie traue ihm noch nicht,denn er begann sich selbst auszuziehen und sich langsam ins Wasser fallen zu lassen.  
Ellies Kopf wurde sofort heiß.  
„Jetzt komm halte dich auch,damit du nicht ertrinkst."  
Hörte sie richtig und Joel wollte sarkastisch sein?  
Auch war zu heiß,um sich wegen irgendetwas Gedanken zu ließ den Blick nochmals über die glänzende Oberfläche gleiten.  
Es sah einfach zu gut aus.  
Kurzerhand fing sie an,sich ihrer Klamotten zu entledigen.  
Nachdem sie Hose und T-Shirt ausgezogen hatte,stoppte sie.  
„Umdrehen." ,sagte sie „Und wehe du guckst!"fügte sie eilig hinzu.  
Er tat wie im geheißen,auch wenn sie sehen konnte,dass er mit den Augen rollte.  
Sie wartete bis er sich umgedreht hatte und begann dann den Verschluss ihres Bh's zu öffnen.  
Vorsichtshalber wartete sie einige Sekunden,ehe sie ihn zu Boden fallen ließ.Joel stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihr.  
Nachdem sie auch den Rest abgelegt hatte,beeilte sie sich und ließ sich mit Bedacht ins Wasser gleiten.  
Joel hatte recht gehabt.  
Das Wasser ging ihr nur bis zu den Schultern.

„Ich bin drin.",klärte sie ihn überflüssigerweise auf und er drehte sich um.

„Oh,sieh mal einer an" ein zartes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund.  
„Du lebst ja sogar noch!"  
Sie stieß ihm mit der Hand Wasser ins Gesicht.  
Er wich aus und atmete stattdessen tief ein.  
Ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde später,war er bereits untergetaucht und verschwunden.  
Automatisch verdeckte Ellie mit den Händen ihre wichtigsten Stellen.

Als er wieder auftauchte,sah sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht.  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das nasse Haar und strich es nach hinten.  
Sie schien sich über irgendetwas Gedanken zu machen  
„Alles in Ordnung?",fragte er also und erwiderte ihren Blick  
„Sicher."erwiderte sie cool und lies den Blick sinken.  
Sicher war alles in Ordnung,schließlich war sie Ellie.  
Joel wusste,dass bei ihr alles in Ordnung war,selbst wenn dem in Wirklichkeit nicht so war.  
Sie war stark und tapfer und zeigte ihre Angst oder Sorgen nie.  
Das war sicherlich ein Vorteil für sie beide,doch manchmal wünschte er sich,sie würde ihm offenbaren,was ihr auf dem Herzen lag.  
Er wendete sich ab und ließ den Blick schweifen.  
Der See war umrahmt von hohem Grass und Gestrüpp.Höchstwahrscheinlich war es unmöglich die beiden hier zu sehen.  
Der See war ein gutes Stück vom  
Haus entfernt und befand sich am Rande des Grundstücks.  
Egal wie sehr er den Nacken streckte,er konnte nichts als Feld und überwucherte Wiese sehen.  
Platsch!Er wandte den Kopf.  
Ellie zog hastig den Kopf wieder aus dem Wasser.  
Ihr Pferdeschwanz hing nass und schlaff herunter und tropfte ihr auf den eh schon nassen Rücken.  
Die Sonne fiel im rechten Winkel auf die Wasseroberfläche und tauchte sie in ein warmes licht.  
Wie gemalt,erschienen ihre Umrisse leuchtend und weich und die feinen Wassertropfen auf ihrer Haut reflektierten jeden einzelnen Sonnenstrahl.  
Sie sah ihn nicht an,sodass er ihr Gesicht lange betrachten konnte,ohne daran gehindert zu werden.  
Ihre Augen hatte sie auf ihre Hände gerichtet,die sie grob sauber rieb und den Dreck unter ihren Fingernägeln  
pulte.  
Die von ihren Bewegungen entstandenen Wellen umspielten ihre Oberarme und Brüste.  
Die feinen Umrisse ihres Kiefers waren gespannt,sodass er annahm,es kostete sie einige Anstrengung ihre Hände wirklich sauber zu bekommen.  
Die Wasseroberfläche glitzerte im Schein der untergehenden Sonne und hüllte sie beide in einen glänzenden Raum voller Wärme.  
Er sah sie weiterhin an.  
Prägte sich jeden einzelnen Zentimeter lhres Gesichtes an,um es nicht zu vergessen.  
Sarah.  
Schmerz zog sich quer durch seine Brust und raubte ihm für einen Moment den Atem.  
Es gab keinen Tag an dem er nicht an sie dachte.  
Niemals würde er sie vergessen.  
Wer wusste schon,wie lange Ellie und ihm noch hatten sie nur noch Monate,Wochen,Tage...  
Stunden?

Er hatte die Zeit vergessen.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er dort stand und sie betrachtete.  
Ellie hatte aufgehört sich zu schrubben und ließ die Arme nun schwerelos auf der Wasseroberfläche gleiten.  
Ihren Blick hatte sie auf ihn gerichtet.  
Wenn er in ihr zartes Gesicht sah und Unschuld und Hoffnung ihm entgegensahen,war die Welt für einen kurzen Moment gut und sein leben lebenswert.

_Er wusste nicht,was sie für ihn war._

Wie von selbst trat er einige Schritte näher.  
Ihr Atem war ruhig und stetig.

_Er wusste,dass sie ihm gut tat._

Er stand nun so nah bei ihr,dass er ihre Pulsader schlagen sehen konnte.

_Er war sich nicht sicher,wohin ihr Weg sie führen würde oder was sie machen sollten,wenn sie am Ziel waren_

Sie sah zu ihm hoch und ließ ihn  
gewähren.  
Ohne jeglichen Druck legte er seine Lippen auf ihre.  
Sie waren warm und weich und fügten sich perfekt.  
Der kurze Moment,indem sie eng beieinander standen und sich küssten,eher er sich wieder von ihr löste,reichte aus,um ihre Gefühle und Sehnsüchte zu teilen.  
Hoffnung,Angst,Vertrauen und Vorsicht bahnten sich ihren Weg durch den jeweils anderen.

Der Kuss dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment an,eher er sich wieder von ihr löste.

_Aber bei einem war er sich sicher:  
Er liebte sie_


End file.
